


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·08

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·08

by：银鱼罐头

-

“很无聊，这样的剧情你不会腻吗。”

范丞丞一边打着方向盘将车开下匝道，一边盯紧了前面道路把油门死死踩稳，没有丝毫减速的急促拐弯几乎将坐在后排的黄明昊摔在车窗上。

“好痛！”

“剧情看过多少遍不重要，能达到目的就行。”

副驾驶里的朱正廷老老实实系着安全带，并未受范丞丞暴躁驾驶的影响。车里只有他们三人，黄明昊从始至终也没有参与讨论，只低头敲着手机不知在做些什么。朱正廷时不时抬眼看向后视镜，却并没有同他开口。

“他把手机带走了吗？”

朱正廷从座位下拿出自己的电脑包放在膝上，掀开屏幕后漫不经心询问范丞丞。

“我交给他了。”

车子又一个转弯从平整公路上离开，昏暗的天色已经微微见黄，车厢有些颠簸，朱正廷盯紧了电脑屏幕上正在不断移动的一小截信号，右下角忽然弹出个白底方形的选择界面。朱正廷轻瞟一眼，接受了黄明昊的GPS共享请求。

黄明昊将手机屏幕摁熄，抬手揣进上衣口袋后就开始闭目养神。

范丞丞笔直盯着前方不知在想些什么，三人一路无言。

-

天气很晴朗，熙熙攘攘的人群总给蔡徐坤一种不真实感，他从藏身的厕所走出后就一个人站在安检外的大厅中，帽檐压得很低，口罩里有点闷热，四周人来人往嘈杂不已。蔡徐坤立在原地有些无措，他许久没有感受过自由的味道了。

手机电量是满的，蔡徐坤垂头看向通讯录里一串串熟悉的号码，脑海中忽然就浮现出范丞丞那张藏不住情绪的单纯的脸。他张口叹气，摁下了拨号界面里最顶层的名字。

“坤。”

蔡徐坤捏着的手机还紧贴在耳侧，拨出的电话却并未接通。

“坤，我在这里。”

极有限的视线被帽檐尽数遮挡，蔡徐坤还没来得及抬头，便落入个轻轻巧巧的柔和怀抱之中。戴景耀是笑着的，显然并不知道蔡徐坤这些天经历了什么，他抬手轻拍着怀里人的后背，像所有久别重逢的朋友一样在他耳边低声开口。

“欢迎回来，跟我回家坐坐吗。”

蔡徐坤伏在戴景耀颈侧努力忍耐着，害怕自己下一刻就扛不住要开始崩溃大哭。人越是孤独就越是坚强，如果一旦有人替自己分担痛苦，那么就会变得比谁都脆弱。蔡徐坤借着口罩的遮盖，努力平复了语调闷声闷气回答。

“哪里都好，带我走吧。”

他声音低低的，混于人声冗杂的大厅里听得不很真切，可戴景耀仍旧在第一时间发觉他的异样，蔡徐坤情绪很不对劲，自己环抱住的身体甚至裹在外套中微微颤抖。

当戴景耀坐进驾驶室后，第一时间便伸手摘下他帽子和口罩，有些凌乱的刘海将微红眼睛盖住大半，面唇苍白不带血色，唯有眼中闪动的光芒在昭示着他此刻是清醒的。

“你去了哪里，到底发生什么了？”

蔡徐坤一言不发只拿一双眼睛回应着他的询问。他知道戴景耀会心疼，会痛苦，甚而会自责，可自己已经找不到第二个能如此依赖的人了，也许原本是有的，可就在前天，那个人从他心里彻底抹去了。蔡徐坤抬手，将自己黑色金丝绒外套的拉链从下颚一点点拉开，直到胸膛间露出些肉色，戴景耀才知道，原来他里面什么也没穿。

戴景耀心中已经隐隐有了些模糊预感，当蔡徐坤将外套从肩头整个掀下时，他还是震惊得连呼吸都窒住了，一时间心中像杂乱的绒线团忽然扭紧，彻彻底底打成了死结。

恐怖的痕迹从脖颈就开始蔓延，青紫一直延续到深红色乳尖，齿痕吻痕包括皮下渗出的血点仍然清清楚楚印在上边，甚至肩头还有被绳子捆缚过的残忍印记。

戴景耀想说些什么，却又一个字也讲不出来，只能僵硬地抬头去看他，却发现蔡徐坤早已将脸偏向另外一侧，接着便把外套穿好拉起，转身斜斜面对车窗再也没有动作。

戴景耀重新握住了方向盘，脑中一片混乱。

黄明昊自从下车后就不见了，范丞丞问过朱正廷，得到的回答却是什么都不知道。

实际上朱正廷也并没有撒谎，黄明昊的行动早在之前就脱离了他的掌控，要说范丞丞他还能有把握说服，黄明昊却不一样，他绝不甘心听从别人命令行事。

朱正廷索性不再管他，甚至愿意为黄明昊提供些东西方便他实施计划，黄明昊很聪明，而且也够狠心，从某些方面来说，比自己还要狠心。

屏幕上信号源的移动停止了，朱正廷摁下PrtSc键后将图片粘贴到了与黄明昊的对话框里，约摸等了有十来分钟，那头终于发来回复，却不是朱正廷想看到的消息。

“今晚来不及，明天。”

“好。”

朱正廷抬手将笔记本轻轻合上，起身去了范丞丞所在的房间，趁着黄明昊没有跟在一旁，他是该找范丞丞谈一谈了。

戴景耀将车停进了地下车库里，急急忙忙拉开车门绕到另一边，蔡徐坤一条腿已经探出来了，戴景耀站在跟前小心替他掌住门框顶部。城市越野的底盘并不特别高，但单脚踩地的姿势对现在的蔡徐坤来说实在是有些勉强了。他朝伸手过来的戴景耀摇摇头，扶住车门从里边跳了下来。

不知扯动到哪一个伤口，蔡徐坤下颚微颤，却被封住半张面庞的口罩很好地掩饰了去。

戴景耀看得出来，他在抗拒自己的触碰，可实在不敢去深想蔡徐坤这样一个骄傲又开朗的人，究竟是被如何折磨才成了现今这个模样。

“坤…”

蔡徐坤将帽子揭下时，额前发丝已经被汗水完全浸透了，他的脸色实在称不上正常。可蔡徐坤依旧是微笑着的，柔和的少年面孔落在戴景耀眼中，只能给他的痛苦又添上几分无力。

“洗个澡吧，我帮你。”

“我自己来就好。”

蔡徐坤再一次毫不犹豫地拒绝了他，戴景耀的担心自己如何不知道，可他怎么敢让他触碰。

“嗯。”

看着戴景耀转过身时眼中黯淡下去的光芒，蔡徐坤嘴唇微动，最终还是什么也没有说出口。他是愿意坦白的，他可以无条件相信戴景耀。

可蔡徐坤还有自己的自尊和坚持，就算现在仅仅残存了一丝。

当浴室门被轻轻关上，当温热水流如同丝绸般包裹住身体时，蔡徐坤终于克制不住，低下头抱住手臂将脸埋进双膝之间。

他明明什么也没有做错，明明只想安静过自己的生活，为什么不能放过他呢。

除了在床上被做得狠了，蔡徐坤几乎从不掉泪，约摸是柔软的温水感觉太过久违美好，一颗颗眼泪像珠子从瓶口倾倒而出，滴滴答答砸进浴池，有的落上他光滑皮肤，混合着未干的水汽一起滴下。

现在一切都结束了。

蔡徐坤想，而后猛然将膝盖放下抵进浴缸底面，他俯下身把整张苍白的脸埋入热水里，透明如水晶的气泡从口中吐出后，一点点浮起破开。水面隔断了许多声音，蔡徐坤第一次允许自己哭得这样肆意，就好像眼泪融进热水里就再也不会记得，永远了无痕迹。

但很可惜，并没有。 

戴景耀背靠在浴室门外，仅仅贴上了玻璃纸的门板并不能很好隔音，寂静房间里的一点点响动都会被无限放大。

戴景耀在想，世界上还有什么人会忍心去伤害他，如果在自己离开的这段日子里蔡徐坤过得不好，那为什么不一开始就将他留在怀里，不成长，总好过被破坏枯萎。

蔡徐坤从水里仰起头，因为抽泣而吸入的热水将他呛得咳嗽，他忽然对那种窒息而温暖的感觉有些上瘾。哭是很难收住的，一点点压抑的呜咽尽数落进戴景耀耳中，如同沉重的尖锤一下下敲击在他胸口，震得人生疼。

可他什么也做不了。

声音忽然停了，接着便是哗哗的水声传来，大约是蔡徐坤在挪动身子。事实上蔡徐坤并不知道发生了什么事，他不明白为何一缸热水也能勾起自己那恐怖的情欲。

心中的恐慌随着拔高的体温一点点蔓延，蔡徐坤紧扣住浴缸边缘的指节已经发白，原本平复下的心情此刻再次激荡起来，不同于之前的任何一次，这是自己最后的期盼了，他实在不愿意将失态的模样显露给戴景耀，一点都不愿意。

蔡徐坤的口鼻被闷在湿热粘稠的空气里，某一秒钟，他想到了死。

当这个念头一出，蔡徐坤就立即松了口气，好像这是什么最完美的解决方案一般，他从前向来不理解自杀这种行为，如今看来，解脱真的要比坚持容易得多。

盥洗池子旁就放有戴景耀的剃须刀，水温还很高，光照充足周围安静平和，蔡徐坤的眼睛在逐渐变得模糊。

“坤坤，你洗完了吗？”

里面很久没有动静，戴景耀总算是忍不住出声问了。

“等一下，就快了。”

蔡徐坤听着自己低哑的嗓音，泪水再一次从眼眶中不受控制地涌出，像惊慌又像后怕，他发了狠拧住自己胳膊来保持清醒，心跳从方才的平缓变得无比激烈。

他为什么会有这种想法，自己所承受的痛苦，凭什么还要再拿来伤害戴景耀一次。

蔡徐坤抬手扭开了淋浴喷头，一束束水流敲击在瓷砖的声音叮叮当当很是悦耳，可以极大程度地掩盖住一些声音。他转身趴伏在浴池之上，就着纯白色的沐浴露将手指探向自己后穴。

插入的感觉一如之前那样令人着迷上瘾，蔡徐坤一边唾弃着自己一边将手指探进更里面，凭借记忆寻找着最能让他失去理智的敏感地带。很久没有过这种温柔又轻缓的抚慰，蔡徐坤逐渐抬高了头咬住下唇，生怕泻出一丝怪异声音。

指间在肠肉里勾弄着，却丝毫没有熟悉的剧烈快感，蔡徐坤仅存一点意识的大脑开始逐渐感到焦急，他现在需要尽快让自己的欲火消磨下去。

蔡徐坤重新坐入浴缸之中，空出的手抚上自己身前硬热的性器，持续加大的力道也不能让他变得更加激动，蔡徐坤发现，无论再如何折磨自己，他也没有丝毫要射精的欲望。

“怎么回事…”

蔡徐坤连声音也变得颤抖起来，一缕不好的念头在他心中悄然腾起。

“坤坤，你好了吗？待太久会头晕的。”

戴景耀的温柔声线再次从门外响起，蔡徐坤脑中一片空白，慌乱和恐惧占据了他的全部心神。

“等，等一下…”

蔡徐坤四下里焦急地寻找着，最终将目光锁定在了挂在镜子旁的那根纯黑色卷发棒上，他从浴缸里艰难站起，脚步和身子明显都变得虚浮起来。

“拜托…”

“拜托行得通。”

-

天色已经完全黑下来了，城市街区里一片片点亮的霓虹将世界映衬得更加明朗，黄明昊从出租车上跳下来，举起手机看着朱正廷发来的截图，而后调出定位将自己的信号接了上去。

“电话号码能查到吗？”

“能，他今天拨出去过。”

朱正廷回复得很快。

“给我吧。”

黄明昊已经编辑好了信息内容，后面附带了一份仅仅十余秒钟视频文件，收件人里清清楚楚地写着，蔡徐坤。

他的手指悬停在发送键上，反反复复犹豫许久，最终还是挪开了。

暂时让他睡个好觉吧。

黄明昊不愿意承认自己是在心软，实际上他今晚是完全可以将蔡徐坤带回去的，可自己还是和朱正廷说了谎，当然，朱正廷也并没有戳破他。

黄明昊将卫衣的帽子重新扣在头上，转身从黑夜里高耸的公寓楼离开了。

今晚就当是今后的补偿。

蔡徐坤穿好了睡衣从浴室中走出时，已经是一个小时之后了，戴景耀仍旧守在门口，一步也未离开过。蔡徐坤捏着自己换下的衣物抬头和戴景耀对视着，失声了般一个字都说不出口。

“把头发吹干就去睡吧，房间收拾好的，很晚了。”

戴景耀抬起的手在半空中微微停顿，只轻轻揉了揉蔡徐坤发顶，而后便转身自己走进浴室。

蔡徐坤鼻尖一酸，本就发涩的眼眶又变热了，他像个小孩子抱着玩具站在浴室门外边，可怜兮兮同戴景耀开口请求。

“我想和你一起睡。”

大约过了几秒，戴景耀的声音从里边传来，还含着些宠溺的笑意。

“好，等我。”

当戴景耀轻手轻脚摸上床时，蔡徐坤依旧是睁着眼睛的，里边流转的光华一如戴景耀刚认识他那般。

“还没睡吗？”

“睡不着。”

戴景耀没再回答，他此时什么也不愿意去问蔡徐坤，只想让他在自己怀里安安稳稳地闭眼休息。可戴景耀不敢去碰他。

“没关系的，我在，好吗。”

“嗯。”

蔡徐坤阖上双眼，凑过去抱住戴景耀的手臂时想，如果一直都会是这样，该多好。

呼吸渐渐平缓，天终于黑透了。

TBC.


End file.
